


More One Night

by NatsuoftheDawn



Series: Oh Master, My Master [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, If you don't understand magecraft homemade works too, Non-sexual Experimentation, Non-sexual Mana Transfer, Sharing a Bed, hand-holding, holy grail war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/pseuds/NatsuoftheDawn
Summary: It's the night before the Holy Grail War and you, an inexperienced magus that somehow got chosen for this, wanted to make sure your Saber has plenty of mana...one way or another.Or, a reason to write a Bedivere/Reader because I love him so much.





	More One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Says I'll work on Summer Essay  
> Also me: Writes this
> 
> Happy 2nd Anniversary F/GO NA! Thank you for the 2 years of the most fun I ever had. Because of you, I'm now in a discord server with the ~~thirstiest~~ most talented gals and pals I ever met. Most of all...thank you for bringing Sherlock home. I'll definitely write him something for him...eventually. Maybe with Amakusa since I got him in the GSSR. #ExtraClassSquad
> 
> Anyways, enjoy lovely fic and please don't tear me a new one about how mana transfer works. I'm just going off something I read in a doujin where they said magic can be provided through lips, bodily fluids, and skin because the type-moon wiki fails to provide. Can't a girl just h*ld h*nds with best saber for once?

Never in your life did you expect to end up fighting for a mystical object that can grant one wish and one wish only.

Peering out of a hotel window far from your home, you let out a listless sigh in your chair. Even in your night clothes, you don’t feel a wink of sleep in you. As much as you would love to mindlessly work until you pass out, there’s one person that would get concerned over your well-being.

The person in question, as if on cue, emerged from the bathroom on the other side of the room. His usual armor was replaced with comfortable nightwear, picked out by you, and a towel over his shoulders that caught any stray droplets from his platinum hair that was held up so beautifully minutes ago.

“Will you be taking a shower tonight, Master?” Your shoulders twitched at that title. Master...you’ll never get used to it. Growing up, you assumed that role was only for very rich people given by their loyal butlers and maids as they do day-to-day errands in their master’s place. Never did you think it would be associated with the ‘competent magus’ chosen to fight in what you could only imagine will be a bloody war beyond regular human capabilities. 

You looked over at your companion with a tired smile. “Not tonight, Saber. Maybe in the morning.” You’re not one for morning showers, but the exhaustion from the jet lag decided to make itself known now. 

The only competent thought you had was a dumb thought about if there were showers back when the Arthurian legends were created.

It’s weird calling the most loyal knight of the round table Saber instead of his True Name, Bedivere, but for the sake of the war, you must. He requested that you can call him Lucius when in public, but that was shot down. You haven’t encountered any of your enemies yet, so who knows how intelligent they can be to connect the dots by an alias alone....if Lucius even means anything.

Your servant called out your name. “It’s getting late. You should get some rest for tomorrow.”

“...Yea, I think I should.” You replied. It feels like it’s going to be a long war, and who knows when will you two get a peaceful night like this again. Might as well make the most of it. 

While the war hasn’t officially started, it doesn’t hurt to have your servant stock up on mana he might’ve burned on the trip here. While the most efficient way to ensure a mana transfer is through... _bodily fluids_ , your experience in intimacy is a bit lackluster. If it gets awkward and then an Assassin servant wipes you out the next day, you’ll never forgive yourself. Thankfully, there had been reports from other magi claiming mana transfers can occur with just skin contact. You’re no expert magus by any means, but having some contact to do the transfer while generating more in your sleep, in theory, sounds like a fool-proof plan for unlimited mana. Well, it actually has to work first. On the off-set chance does this idea actually work, you hope that the Clock Tower doesn’t catch wind of this until you obtain the grail.

Tonight will be just simple hand holding, nothing too intense for now. Your back is on the mattress, body completely still outside of your left hand reaching out and holding Saber’s metal arm.

You felt bashful under his gaze when you look at him and catches him looking back at you. Despite the lack of light pouring in the hotel, what did filter through the curtains made his hair looked like it was almost glowing. You could make out the rare water droplets that he failed to wipe down and even those shaped his face so well. The way his eyes look at you felt so intimate

As if he was reading your thoughts, Bedivere squeezed your hand in reassurance. His smile blinding smiling made you avert your eyes back to the ceiling.

“Good night, Master.” 

“R-Right. Good night.” With the mild tingling of mana in your held hand, you somehow managed to close your eyes and keep them there.

That night, you dreamt of a woman you have never met before. You swore an oath and dedicated your loyalty to her.

~

You didn’t want to get up and start the day. You felt so comfortable where you are now. For a dingy looking hotel, they certainly didn’t cut corners on their mattresses. Drowsily snuggling up to your pillow, you relish in the fact that it’s so warm.

…

Wait a minute. That’s not a pillow. 

Now that your senses are slowing coming to you, you wondered when in the night this happened. Instead of still being on your back, maybe with a bit of turning, you found yourself completely embraced in Saber’s embrace. Both pairs of legs got tangled up, your head found its home right under his chin while both of his hands somehow wound up under your shirt. In all honesty, it felt...nice. You didn’t want to leave his embrace but at the same time, you kind of need to. After all, he’s a heroic spirit. He could disappear at any moment whether you get the grail or not. If you get attached to him then-

You could feel said companion stirring awake. His chin detached itself from the top of your head.

“Good morning, Master. I hope you slept well.” The gentle rumbling of his voice makes it difficult not to nuzzle closer to him. 

“Mhfm...Morning, Saber.” Your own voice croaked, still heavy with sleep. You’re still not awake enough to look him in the eye while you speak. “I think I slept well. How about you?”

“...In all honesty, Master, I really don’t have the need to sleep. Same goes for eating and drinking.”

It was at this point your mind froze. In your rush to know about Heroic Spirits, you completely forgot the semantics about them _after_ you summoned one. Who allowed you to dabble in magecraft in the first place?

Forcing yourself to unpeel from the warm embrace, you finally looked at your servant in the eye. “Why didn’t you tell me that last night?” You questioned. 

You could almost make out the pink forming on his cheeks as he averts his gaze. “I...You were confident in your theory that I didn’t have the heart to correct you.”

“Do...do you think it worked?”

“I don’t feel any significant change, but we might have to find out tonight.”

Oh yeah, tonight’s the start of the Holy Grail War. If you guys don’t find your enemies, they’ll most likely find you with your pants down.

“...Guess it can’t be helped. Might as well start the day sooner rather than later…” Instead of properly getting up, your body snuggled back into Bedivere’s warmth. “...In five minutes.”

His soft chuckled made your heart stir, soothing your back with his metal hand through the rising goosebumps. “If you say so, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! Don't forget to kudos, comment, and, if you live on the wild side, bookmark and share!


End file.
